


You are a vision in the morning when the lights come through

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also fluff i think, gon is precious and patient, killua crying his heart out, really vauge makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: Killua has always thought his heart couldn’t fit anyone other than Alluka, too damaged and too tiny, but here he was. Heart filled to the brim and wanting more, as if the walls surrounding it had never been there.





	

It’s three in the morning and they find themselves in Gon’s bed, bodies stacked atop one another, blanket and and pillows flung to the floor to make room on his tiny bed. Burning skin, heated breaths, warm gazes- his head is spinning in all the right ways and he doesn't want it to stop.

The moonlight is filtering through the partly open window, catching on freckled skin. It makes him shine, Killua thinks, brighter than any star outside his window. He traces constellations on his cheeks, chest, shoulders and makes sure to kiss each of them tenderly before moving on to the next. The whispers of his name and contented sighs are almost drowned out in the soft hum of the radio to their left, but Killua has always been proud of his ability to filter out what he wants to hear. And right now there’s nothing he’d rather listen to than Gon. His voice had deepened considerably since they first met, but it was still his favorite sound in the world, and he would do anything if it meant that he would hear it again. With those thoughts in mind he kisses him, long and sweet, savoring each sound, each breath, each movement. His hands, sliding down a muscular chest, stomach are stopped by another pair. Breaking the kiss, Killua locks eyes with Gon who watching him with such intensity he almost shrinks back.

“Killua.”

”… Yeah?”

“I love you.” it’s uttered in such a soft tone Killua has to blink away any feelings threatening to spill. Gon looks him straight in the eyes and it’s so bright. Almost too bright. He wants to look away before he’s permanently blinded,

but he can’t.

Not for the world. Not when Gon speaks with such gentle words and kind eyes, not when the moonlight catches in his hair and there are constellations on his cheeks that make his heart almost burst. Killua has always thought his heart couldn’t fit anyone other than Alluka, too damaged and too tiny, but here he was. Heart filled to the brim and wanting more, as if the walls surrounding it had never been there. As if all those cold nights with quiet crying and bleeding wounds had never existed. He finds himself wishing upon all the stars, the ones in the sky; in his eyes and on his cheeks, chest and shoulders that this moment could last forever. With shining eyes and tears that catch the moonlight he collapses on Gon’s chest and hides. From his family, from the scars on his body, from the distant memory of biting cold and streaked cheeks and from his own pathetic sobs as rough hands stoke his hair.

He’s so ashamed. He doesn’t want to show this side to anyone, even less to the sunshine that is Gon Freecss. He bites his lip to keep from making more disgusting noises and he succeeds, then he feels a kiss being placed on the top of his hair and a murmured “It’s okay” and something within him breaks. He wails and wails, calling Gon’s name. His hands clenches in the fabric of Gon’s shirt and he thinks he can hear something ripping but he can’t control himself. Not when he’s being embraced like he’s something to be treasured.

It doesn’t take long for him to wear himself out. When he relaxes his grip on the fabric he finds that he has indeed ripped it, but he can’t bring himself to say anything about it.

Gentle hands cradle his face and titles it upwards. His mind is screaming and he really doesn’t want to see what sort of expression Gon is wearing. He doesn’t want to hear the words that will undoubtedly leave his lips. He doesn’t want to face reality just yet. These thoughts are dropped immediately upon meeting Gon’s eyes. The same gentle brown that Killua could drown in.

“Killua.” he says it cheerfully and shoots him a wide smile. Killua’s lips start to tremble and he can’t possibly fathom what would make someone like Gon harbor such feelings for someone like him. But, he thinks, maybe it's alright for it to remain like this.

His mouth stretched into a small smile, breathlessly he replies “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just some lighthearted kissing what went wrong


End file.
